Some kitchen tools such as potato mashers have a large working tool head connected to a relatively thin handle. While the handle size is convenient for storage, the tool head is often large and unwieldy. When several such tools are to be stored together, they can become interconnected or get in the way of one another, making both storage and retrieval difficult. Likewise, the tool can be difficult to wash in a dishwasher and may not fit in relatively flat spaces.